Too Young
by Octillery
Summary: ErkxNino. The group stops in Ostia to attend the Ostian Ball and rest afterwards. Troubled Erk doesn't have a date.


**Too Young by Octillery**

It was a cold winter night, and the group had decided to rest in Castle Ostia. In celebration of the groups success Marquess Ostia had thrown a ball. There was only four hours until it started. And Erk lay down exhausted after training in his tent made out of a cured burlap (a spell made it more like silk).

"Um… Erk. Are you there?" Nino asked from outside the tent. Erk replied with a moan that was slightly understood as a yes. Nino entered the tent and Erk slowly got up.

"Well Nino, why did you come?" he asked. Nino blushed to a calm pink.

"I was wondering if," she paused, "y-you would like to go." she stopped. Erk looked at her confused.

"To the ball. If you would take me as your date." She froze. The scene could not have been more awkward for either one. Erk looked Nino straight in the eye.

"Nino. I would but," Erk was feeling very guilty, "You're a too young for me."

Nino was puzzled. Too young. Erk tried to explain.

"You, you're thirteen years old, and I'm sixteen. It would be awkward. And the others would, laugh." He tried to say without hurting her feelings. Nino's eyes started to water and she exited the tent and muttered an abrupt "Okay".

Once she was ten feet away from the tent she burst into tears. She ran across the camp. People popped out of their tents to see the commotion. She was almost to her tent when instead of running in she jumped in crying and landed on her bed, with her head on Rebecca's lap.

Rebecca was scared half to death. After recovering, Rebecca attempted to converse with Nino.

"Nino. Are you okay? What happened?" she asked while stroking her hands through Nino's soft glossy hair. Then it hit her. Nino had just asked Erk to the ball.

"Nino, what did you say? What did he say?" she questioned. Nino sniffled and cleared her tears.

"He…he said that I," she dried her eyes, "I am t-too young!" Then she broke into tears once more and ran into the forest. Rebecca frowned and sighed. She thought for a moment then marched out of the tent angry.

The reached Erk's tent and knocked politely.

"Yes?" Erk said.

"Oh, Erk. It's Rebecca. I have a surprise for you!" she said in a perky voice to attract Erk out of his personal sanctum. As soon Erk opened the tent Rebecca slapped him straight across his face.

"You bastard! You didn't even give her a chance!" she yelled. Before Erk could make a remark she hollered into his face again.

"You don't deserve a pleasant girl like her!" she stormed off leaving Erk with a bruised face and a lot to ponder. After grabbing a healing stave to use Erk laid in his bed once again. It still hurt. After many attempts he gave up and decided to take a nap.

It had been thirty minutes since Erk closed his eyes, but no dice. He got up and sighed.

"Whosever in there, I'm coming in!" a voice said from outside. It was Guy's. He entered and looked at Erk for a second.

"What's wrong? You look troubled." Guy said in a sincere voice.

"Guy?"

"Yeah?" Guy responded.

"What if this girl wants you to take her to the ball but she's a couple years younger than you?" Erk explained. Guy paused for a moment.

"Well I don't know much about girls. You could talk to Matthew I guess." Guy recommended.

"Are you kidding! If I told Matthew everyone from here to Valor would know by tomorrow." Erk exclaimed. Little did he know a very ambitious Matthew was spying outside.

"Okay you got me there." Guy admitted, "Okay who's this girl?" he asked.

"Fine, but you can't laugh," Erk said. Guy nodded. "Nino" Erk said quickly in a whisper. Guy kept to his promise and restrained himself. He just sat there for a moment.

"Well I would give her a chance, but if you care about age that much…"

"No, you're getting me all wrong! I just think it will be awkward!" Erk exclaimed.

"Well?" Erk asked.

"Well… I guess you should go find her and at least apologize." Guy answered.

"If only we knew where she was…" Erk pondered. Suddenly Matthew jumped through the curtains and landed in a heroic pose. Erk and Guy looked at each other and rolled their eyes.

"Okay Matthew," Erk sighed, "Cut to the chase. Where's Nino?" Erk questioned.

"Well…"

Five minutes later Matthew was wearing the finest silk robes.

"Grand Ruler and Supreme Lord Matthew of Ostia, may I beg for your assistance?" Erk mumbled. Matthew grinned.

"O humble servant…" Matthew started.

"Yes?"

"…Lady Nino…"

"Yes"

"…is outside the tent behind me." Matthew snickered. Erk was pale for a moment then turned dark red in rage.

"Tough." Guy said.

"You guessed." Erk replied and put his face in his hands.

"Erk?" Nino muttered. Erk took his hands out of his face.

"Nino, how long was you listening?" Erk asked.

"Since don't laugh,'" Nino admitted. She sat down on a silk pillow.

"Nino, I'm sorry. I didn't realize I was being so hurtful. I-"

"I understand." Nino interrupted.

"It's just I've had some bad experiences with younger women." he continued.

"Like who?" Nino asked.

"Well, just Serra. But she should count for maybe four or five."

Nino giggled.

"Nino."

"Yes, Erk." she responded.

"Would you like to go to the ball with me?" he asked. Nino nodded and lost control. She pounced onto Erk in a hug. Normally Erk would shake Serra off when she did this but it didn't feel terrifying when Nino hugged him.

"I'm gonna go now okay…" Guy mumbled and exited. Nino let go and sat on the pillow again. Out of random the pillow turned to a burlap sack of dirt.

"Hmm…I alchemized that pillow about ten minutes before the robes and hat so…!" It hit Erk. He dragged Nino to the camp's center. Matthew had gathered the entire legion. He was covered in cloth. The only visible part of him was his eyes.

"Attention ladies and gentlemen! I have an announcement!" Matthew shouted. Sure enough, the legion assembled in front of him. Erk and Nino were in the back.

"I am not who you think I am. I am no Ostian spy, but an Etrurian prince in disguise!" He declared. The group started muttering to each other.

"For proof I have royal Etrurian robes given by my father!" He throw the cloth off and stood wearing burlap sacks. You could see the dirt "padding" falling from his sleeves. The entire elite laughed. Matthew was in shock until the dirt fell out from the beret onto his face. Then he pinpointed Erk.

"I'm gonna kill you!" he screamed. Erk smiled at Nino. It was going to be a fun day.

I could really use some suggestions. If you want a sequel or maybe make the "Ostian Ball" a mini series where it talks about each couple going to the ball and at the end the ball actually happens. It's all up to the reviewers. Anyways, See you next time!


End file.
